DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract) I have a long-standing interest and commitment to developing into an independent biomedical investigator. My research goals are to understand cardiac complications (ventricular arrhythmias and sudden cardiac death) associated with hypertension and to investigate interventions designed to reduce the untoward effects of these complications. In this regard, I have been examining the effects of endurance exercise training on the autonomic nervous system in hypertensive rats. From these experiences I have gained valuable skills and training in whole animal integrative physiology. However, I realize that in order to answer many of my scientific questions as well as achieve my goals and launch a career as an independent investigator, I must extend my studies to the cellular and molecular levels. Therefore, I asked Dr. James Marsh to sponsor my proposal. Dr. Marsh has contributed significantly to the field of calcium transport in cardiac myocytes. He is internationally recognized for his work examining factors that influence calcium regulatory proteins. Dr. Marsh has agreed to enhance the development of my research career b providing training opportunities in cellular and molecular cardiology. This is a natural "fit" that can be coupled with my previous training to enhance my abilities to investigate the effects of exercise training on the autonomic nervous system induced changes in molecular cardiology. It is important to incorporate my skills in whole animal integrative physiology with molecular approaches since the formidable task of linking genes to function has now begun. The scientific community is in the midst of a revolution challenging scientists to understand and utilize experimental approaches that link molecular biology and physiology. Therefore, Dr. Marsh and I developed a plan to investigate the influence of exercise training on the ventricular arrhythmia threshold of hypertensive rats and to explore the underlying molecular changes. The proposed studies represent a bold new endeavor linking molecular pathways to functional pathways. This experience will provide for me the research skill to develop into an independent investigator and the scientific foundation to obtain external funds at the national level.